MF-F Burn Cancer 90WD
MF-F Burn Cancer 90WD is a Balance-type Beyblade found in Beyblade Super Deck Set, along with MF-H Pegasis 85RF and Libra 100D. Face Bolt: Cancer (Metal Face Feather) Metal Face Feather weighs approximately 1.2 grams and as well as coming with a complete bey, it is also the lightest MF. Energy Ring: Cancer / Gasher *Weight: 3.0 grams The Cancer Energy Ring is completely circular and featured in Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Gasher CH120FS is of a brighter red, while the BB-55 Booster version is slightly darker. Both are identical in shape and weight. It shows crabs claws. It is also one of the heaviest energy rings. Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 1 Fusion Wheel: Burn Burn has ridges around it along with a fire-like design on the inner part of the Wheel. It is one of the best Wheels in terms of Stamina. There is a mold variation between Hasbro and Takara Tomy: Takara Tomy has engraved the words "BURN WHEEL" on one side of the Wheel, whilst the Hasbro variant does not have it. Hasbro leaves a blank bit on the wheel instead. Testing has proved that the Takara Tomy mold is much better in terms of Stamina. Burn slightly resembles Vulcan, which is fitting because Vulcan is the name of the Roman god of fire, and fire burns, hence the name Burn. It can be seen as the Hasbro counterpart of Phantom, as it has excellent stamina, moderate attack and poor defense. Attack: 1 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 5 Spin Track: 90 *'Weight:' 0.82 grams 90 is currently, the second lowest Spin Track and outclassed in terms of Attack and Stamina only by 85. It was first released with Quetzalcoatl 90WF. Before 85's release, 90 was the best Track for low attackers but 85 still outclasses it. Despite this, some Bladers prefer to use 90 over 85 in fear of 85 scraping the floor. Although 90 is outclassed by 85, it still serves as a great Spin Track for low attackers as it does not scrape the Stadium floor as much as 85. Attack: 2 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 0 Attack Type Customization *'MF Lightning/Meteo L-Drago 90RF/R2F/MF (Attack)' *'MF Vulcan Horuseus/Zurafa/Byxis/Gemios 90RF/R2F/MF (Attack)' Stamina Type Customization *'Burn Kerbecs/Aquario/Bull 90WD/SD/D (Defense)' *'Earth Kerbecs/Aquario/Bull 90WD/SD/D (Defense)' Defense Type Customization *MF-H Twisted/Basalt Tempo/Horogium 90WD/BWD/SD/D/PD/EWD (Defense) Performance Tip: Wide Defense *'Weight': 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, EWD and PD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina-Types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using a Bey such as Virgo DF145SD, Wide Defense's low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. But if you launch the Bey at a special angle, it is impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly out spin D or SD based opponent. But WD still outclasses SD. It is also better than W2D since it has more Balance. It has more Stamina than WB and also recovers faster than it. However, WB has more defense due to more friction but because of that, it moves more, therefore lowering its defensive qualities. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than a Tip like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. But since it can recover quickly, it does not matter. Wide Defense also has a brakes ability when it gets smashed. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Types